landofthelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Lost (world)
The Land of the Lost is an alien dimension populated by dinosaurs and people from different eras of Earth's past. It is the homeworld of the Altrusian race, who are now known as the Sleestak. Bio The Land of the Lost is an alternate pocket dimension existing beyond that of Earth. It is very earth-like, but it is bound by separate laws of reality. One example is the rules of distance work very different here. While the Land of the Lost may actually be a just a few acres in size, its borders are connected to its opposite borders so anyone traveling west will end up at its east border as if it were just a very small planetoid. Will Marshall discovered this aspect with binoculars upon discovering the next ridge was linked to the same mountain ridge he was standing. However, the land also seems have properties of a large asteroid floating in space with its own atmosphere, ecology and seasonal cycles as well as with a sun and interstellar bodies. On two separate occasions, Holly Marshall has found herself dangling beneath it and once in the presence of a large power source within the land itself. It is known the land mass is a labyrinth of water-carved caves and lava tubes connected to a massive pit of lava known as the Devil's Cauldron. It is unknown if there are other planets beyond the Land of the Lost, but it is surrounded by three moons, the smallest of which moves fastest around the land. Rick Marshall dubbed it "Speedy." Both the sun and moons can be manipulated by the crystal technology of the Pylons, causing the motion of the sun and moons to halt. The movements of the moons in the sky also tend to trigger the activities of the other Pylons. Mostly explored by the Marshalls, the Land of the Lost has its own rules regarding time and space separate from Earth. Time seems to move more quickly here. Although Jack Marshall spent only six months on Earth looking for them, he arrived to find Holly two years older and as tall as Will who was a foot taller than her when they arrived. The dimension has also several times linked with the Earth's dimension with portals that have permitted animals such as dinosaurs and a race of ape people called the Pakuni to migrate there. Several individuals from different periods of Earth have traveled here, along with the Marshalls. It possibly links with other planets and timelines as well, inviting beings such as The Zarn and Beauregard Jackson. The conditions of the Land of the Lost are controlled and regulated by the Pylons, large metallic obelisks at certain points which hold contained pockets of space, making them far larger on the interior than compared to the exterior. Using crystal technology, these pylons maintain the aspects of time, space and weather in the land. One Pylon was destroyed during a thunderstorm while a bare area in the jungle seems to represent an area where a Pylon once existed and now marks a "trap door" to the underground power source encountered by Holly. Points of Interest * The Builder Temple * The Crevasse * Devil's Cauldron * Medusa's Garden * High Bluff * The Library of Skulls * The Lost City * The Lost Temple * Mist Marsh * Pylons History Not much is known about the history of the Land of the Lost, but several facts have been discovered through exploration of it and from inhabitants of it. It is believed to have been created as a way-station and natural preserve by the Altrusians, the genetic ancestors of the Sleestak. However, evidence of a far older civilization with human characteristics has been found near the Lost City. It is not known how the Altrusians accomplished this extraordinary feat, but it is possible that they claimed a small planetoid in outer space and used their experience in crystal technology and extradimensional physics to shunt it into inner space, creating a reality bound by separate dimensional rules. However, over the years, much of the technology has degraded or fallen into disrepair, making it unpredictable. It is known that the Altrusian ancestors of the Sleestak were known to have populated the Land well before they developed their culture and technical knowledge. They referred to this earliest known period as the Era of Intelligence, a period of intelligence and complete utopia. It is not known how long this period lasted, but Holly Marshall had a glimpse of it while traveling in one of the Pylons through time and space. Unfortunately, the civilization began to encounter ennui and became complacent. During the Purge of the Lost City, a lack of morality resulted in an uprising that converted the civilization to one of violence and bestiality. The Altrusians became violent and regressed into hunters and warriors later known as the Sleestak. Their science and technology became neglected or forgotten. One of the Sleestak, Sol took over the collapsed empire, creating the Era of Solitude. It is into this period that later travelers from Earth, such as Peter Koenig and Harry Potts, Jefferson Davis Collie III and the Marshalls entered. Life Forms Natives * Cha-Ka * Ta and Sa * Stink * Altrusians * Sleestak Visitors * Rick Marshall * Will Marshall * Holly Marshall * Jack Marshall * Enik * The Zarn * Tom Porter * Kevin Porter * Annie Porter * Christa * Keela * The Builder * William Blandings * Malak * Botts Pol * Siren * Peter Koenig and Harry Potts * Elmo Diggs * Lone Wolf Zoology * Dinosaurs ** Brontosaurus ** Compsognathus ** Dimetrodon ** Elasmosaurus ** Mosasaur ** Pteranodon ** Tyrannosaurus rex ** Velociraptors ** Allosaurus ** Triceratops * Pakuni ** Cha-Ka ** Stink ** Ta and Sa * Other Animals ** Altrusian Pig ** Altrusian Moth ** Bug ** Giant Crab ** Toola Beetle ** Wild Chicken ** Iguana ** Termites Plants * Fern * Carrot * Turnip * Onion * Tomato * Cactus * Bamboo * Palm Tree * Smilax * Suinaku Fruit Trivia * According to David Gerrold, the Pylons were built by the Altrusians. Gerrold explained that the Altrusians built the entire Land and everything in it as a way-station intended to let travelers cross between various places. The time doorways are gateways which allow their users to cross into the Land on their way to their destination. The reason that travel through the time doorways is unpredictable, at best, is that the Land has fallen into disrepair in the time since it was built. Category:Locations